


What do you mean?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel learned it from the pizza man, Confused Castiel, Dean Ships It, Dean knows, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sam Has a Crush, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Shy Sam, They're both just really awkward, Unlike Sam and Castiel, maybe there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam developed a crush on Cas. Castiel is oblivious because he doesn't understand what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Sastiel fanfiction (which I totally don't understand. Why? I love sastiel) so I'm sorry if it sucks. Feedback is more than appreciated.

As Sam wakes up and stretches his arms, his fingers brush against something warm. He opens his eyes in shock,then smiles softly when he realizes what's going on.

Few months ago, when Castiel decided to live with the Winchester brothers, Sam offered Cass to stay in his room. There are plenty of empty rooms in the bunker but they're not fully equipped and Cass didn't seem to mind to share with Sam.

Dean and Sam wanted to put another bed into Sam's room, but Cass decided to sleep in Sam's bed with Sam. They don't cuddle, they don't do spooning, they literally just lay beside each other and sleep. And that's enough for Sam. Just the Angel's pressence is enough for Sam. And he didn't want to admit at first, but being with Castiel during the day and the whole night, the Angel's face last thing he sees at night and the first thing in the morning... it made him fall for him. He didn't know what to do at first, still doesn't and he didn't tell anyone. He couldn't tell Dean. Not that he thinks that his older brother would make fun of him or tease him. He's afraid he would tell Cass. Not intentionally, but still.

"Good morning." the Angel yawns and coughs. His grace is getting weaker and weaker and so is Castiel.

"Are you okay?" Sam rolls on his side to look at Cass. Castiel shakes his head. Sam appreciates that Castiel doesn't really lie. It's better because that way he knows how's Castiel feeling.

"I need to find Metatron and get my grace back." he says in his beautifully deep voice that sends shivers down Sam's spine.

"You can't go out like this Castiel. You could get hurt." Sam protests.

"Why do you care?" It's a simple question and Castiel doesn't even mean it in a bad way but it hurts Sam anyway.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He whispers and gets up. Castiel watches Sam's muscular back as he puts his t-shirt on and the said muscles disappears under the white fabric.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asks, still not facing Cass as he bends down to pick up his trousers. He usually doesn't sleep just in his boxers but it was a really hot night so he didn't care. Now he regrets.

Cass can feel his face redden and his heart beat faster as he stares at Sam's butt. When Sam finished dressing up, Cass quickly looks away so Sam doesn't know he was staring. Honestly, Castiel has no idea what's happening to him. Whenver he's close to Sam and whenever Sam does anything that show Cass that Sam _cares_ about him, Cass has this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and sometimes it even tickles inside his stomach. He has no idea what's going on and he has no one to ask.

"Yes, I actually am." Castiel finally replies and Sam looks at him and smiles. It's that kind of smile he has only for Castiel, not that Castiel knows.

"We can make breakfast together." he offers and Castiel nods immediately and his heart swells. Once again, he doesn't understand and the only explaination he has is that it's because of his fading grace.

Dean is still asleep when they get to the kitchen so Sam starts preparing the meal and Cass stands close to him and watches.

"Could you prepare the eggs?" Sam asks, while mixing the pancake batter. Cass looks at him confused.

"How?"

And Sam can only laugh, because Cass looks so helpless and cute and sometimes Sam forgets that Castiel isn't really human and he doesn't know how to do certain human things. "Wait, let me show you."

He stands behind the Angel and takes one egg. "Here, give me your hand." He covers Castiel's hands with his own and together they crack the egg, pouring the yolk and the egg white into the bowl. "Do you think you can do the rest on your own?"

And Cass could do it, but he doesn't want to. He wants Sam's hands on his own, the warmth feels nice. Once again, he thinks it's because of his grace, because he's sick and he likes anything warm. And oh, is Sam so warm.

Cass shakes his head and Sam laughs into his ear. Cass' heart flutters and he can feel the tickling in his stomach again and he presses himself back into Sam, his arse right at Sam's crotch and Sam actually squeaks.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" He asks but doesn't move a bit because for them, the term "personal space" doesn't exist anyway.

"Sure, sure." Sam whispers. "Let's finish the breakfast, shall we?"

Neither of them notice Dean who is leaning against the door frame, watching them. They are so oblivious, both of them, he thinks.

"Having fun?" He smirks and Cass backs into Sam even more, who completely reddens as Cass continues pressing into his groin.

"Oh he-hey Dean," Sam stutters and steps away from Cass who still holds the egg stupidly. "Can you try to do it yourself?" he asks the Angel. "I'll finish the pancakes."

"Sure." Cass sighs, frowning as he cracks the egg shell, and Dean smirks again. He's sure that Cass doesn't even know why he's upset. It's cute how they are so into each other without knowing about the other one's feelings.

Soon enough, the breakfast is ready and while Cass chews on his bacon in silence, Sam and Dean talks about a new possible case for them.

"I want to go with you." The Angel speaks up once he swallows the food.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Sam protests and Cass glares at him then he stands up.

"Oh so you can be with Dean for days, but you can't stand the idea of me being there as well?! Am I such a big burden to you? I wouldn't cockblock you, I just wanted to help!"

Both, Sam and Dean sit there with their mouth wide open.

"Did he just say 'cockblock'?" Dean asks, barely holding back a smile.

"Why the hell would you cockblock me and Dean?" Sam says confused. "It's just... you're sick. And here you can relax and sleep and you're safe here."

Castiel's face heats up and he even his ears turn red. Dean is laughing hard.

"I... I'll go." he mumbles, quickly walking away. Sam looks at Dean.

"What the hell just happened?"

Dean shrugs, even though he knows exactly what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cass?" Sam knocks on the door to his room. "Cass I'm coming in, we need to talk alright?"

He doesn't understand what happened few minutes ago. They were fine, making breakfast together and then Cass started acting weird.

He opens the door and steps in. "Cass?" The Angel is not on his bed. He's not in the room at all.   
"Castiel?" he goes to Dean's room and to the library but the Angel is nowhere to be seen. 'Cas, please.' he thinks. 'I know you can hear me, you always do.'

But he doesn't appear, he doesn't answer. Sam frowns. Then it hits him.

"Dean!"

Sam's brother looks up from his laptop. "Is everything okay? What did Cass say?"

"He's not here, I'm sure he went to find Metatron to get his grace back." Sam blurts out. "But he's too weak and Metatron is a dick who will kill him."

Dean smirks as he stands up. "Aww you're worried."

"Of course I am. It's Cass. He's like my brother."

Dean rolls his eyes but puts his jacket on and grabs the car keys. "We should find him before he finds Metatron."

But they have no idea where Metatron is so it's difficult to find Castiel.

'Cass please.' Sam begs in his mind. 'We need to find you. I need to find you. I will help you to get your grace back, I promise. Then we can solve cases together, alright?'

For a while, nothing happens. Sam's getting impatient and more worried as Dean continues to drive god knows where.

'Castiel please. I need to know you're okay, I'm worried.' Then he adds: 'I'm sorry okay? For what happened this morning.'

There's a sound of wings and then Castiel speaks up. "You're on the right way."

Sam's whole face lights up then he frowns. "You were here, weren't you."

Castiel looks down at his feet.

"You waited for my apology." it's not a question. Cass nods. Sam frowns even more. "Jerk."

Dean looks at him. "Hey!"

"Jealous?" Sam grins at him and Dean grins back.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Cass huffs and looks out of the window. It seems like he and Sam can't have anything just for themselves. Dean's always there as well.   
And he likes Dean, their connection is strong. But so is the one he shares with Sam. It's strong but in a different way. He can't help but feel nervous every time he's near Sam. Even though they've known each other for years. It's like he sees for the very first time. Every damn time. The awe, that weird tingly feeling.

"Cass?" Dean's voice brings him back to reality. "Are we getting closer?"

"Stop!" Castiel shouts and Dean does so. Castiel gets out of the car and runs towards the library. Dean's confused but Sam's not, running after Cass. But the door closes and locks itself.

"Fuck!" Sam kicks the door.

**  
They're waiting in the car, when the light appears. The glorious, bright, glass shattering light. Sam imagines Castiel's broken wings stretching, the shadow of them on the library wall.

"He did it," Sam whispers, proud. Dean smiles.  
Castiel walks out, his trenchcoat dirtier than before. Sam gets out of the car and walks towards him.

"You okay?"

"I'm an angel again." Castiel replies and Sam laughs.

"Got your grace back?"

"Not all of it but it's enough." Cass shrugs and Sam nods, holding Cas by the waist on the way to the car, even though Cass is alright and doesn't need it. Neither of them says a word about it.

"Welcome back." Dean smiles at Cass who smiles back, wide and bright. Sam's heart sinks but he's quiet.

"Anyone hungry?" Dean asks as he starts driving again. Sam nods and Cass hums in agreement.  
"I don't know about you guys, but I want a burger."

Dean orders double burger with fries. Cas doesn't know and Sam doesn't care so Dean orders a double burger and big french fries for them and they end up sharing.

Sam's getting crazy because of all that grease on his fingers so Cass takes one fry and taps Sam's bottom lip with it. "Open up."

Sam does and Cas continues feeding him and himself with fries.   
"How do you wanna split the burger?" Sam asks after he swallows a bite of the said burger. Cass doesn't answer, just bites into it, not caring about splitting the burger.

"You have bit of a mustard here." Sam giggles, and wipes it off eith his finger. As it's on Castiel's lower lip, the Angel opens his mouth and licks Sam's finger.

Both Dean and Sam stare at Castiel who hands the burger to Sam. "Your turn."  
Sam eats the burger, avoiding Castiel's eyes as his hard on is pressed against the zipper of his jeans.

Cass doesn't understand why is Sam so distant all of a sudden but he feels the pressure inbetween his legs, that thing that Dean calls boner and he sighs. It happens every time Sam's really close to him when they're sleeping, when he throws his arm over Castiel's stomach or when his ass is pressed against Castiel's groin.

He coughs nervously and steals Dean's fry.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think it'll be for the best if we stop sharing my room." Sam says firmly. And he hates himself for that. Cass frowns.

"Why? Am I distracting you? Or?"

It's been days since the diner incident and Sam's been acting weird ever since. And Castiel doesn't understand why. But what he does understand is why he got boner the other day. Or why he feels weird whenever Sam's around. He had watched humans and humanity and their love for hundreds of years and that is enough to understand what is going on.

He likes Sam. And no, not like he likes Dean or like he used to like Bobby. Not like he likes his brothers and sisters in heaven and definitely not like he likes Hannah. He likes him like Dean liked Lisa. He likes him like Bobby liked Jody. He likes him like Sam himself liked Jess.

He wouldn't call it love since he's an Angel, again, and he's not sure if Angels are even capable of such strong emotion towards a human. But there's something about Sam that leaves Castiel breathless and restless.

"Isn't it weird for two grown up men to share a room?" Sam says and Castiel shrugs.

"Well I am not a man, I'm an Angel."

Sam groans and hides his face in his palms. "Yes, yes I know but you are in a man's body and you look like a man and most of the time you also act like a man. And it's kinda weird for two men to share a room and bed."

Castiel sits down on Sam's bed. "You and Dean used to share rooms and even beds all the time." he argues. He doesn't wanna leave, he doesn't want to spend nights anywhere else, he's content here, by Sam's side, in Sam's bed, feeling Sam's warmth.

Sam, on the other hand, was freaking out. He had no idea what the Angel feels, if he even does feel something. And even if he did, Sam can't afford a relationship. He knows damn well how all of his realationships end. In flames, quite literally. And hell, he doesn't want Cass to get hurt. "But this is different, Cass. Dean is my brother. You are not. You are... nothing to me."

"Don't you dare saying that." Cass growls and grabs Sam by his collar. "Don't say that, I can see through you, you stupid human. I can tell when you are lying and right now you are and you are trying to hurt me but that's just not going to happen, you hear me, Sam Winchester?"

And Sam stares at him with his mouth wide open and then Cass does it. He kisses him. And this one kiss is completely different from all the kisses he has experienced. Kissing Meg was nice, but strange. Kissing April was much better and it felt right, but neither of the kisses can be compared to this.

Castiel doesn't know why he likes the feeling of Sam's stubble scratching his cheeks or why he likes his not so soft lips, but it feels right. All of it. It feels like it should have been done months ago.

"Castiel, what are you doing?" Sam whispers, his lips still touching Castiel's as he speaks.

"Something I should have done earlier."

And they're kissing again. And for the first time in forever, Sam's not rough. He pulls the Angel close, not breaking the kiss and Cass crawls up his lap.

"Take this off." Sam tuggs on the trench coat and helps slide it off Castiel's shoulders. They're pressed chest to chest, lips to lips and Sam can't help but think that this is not real, this os just a dream.

Until Dean walks in on them and Sam knows damn well that this is real, because the awkwardness can be nothing but real.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew it." Dean grins. Sam glares at him while Cass stares at Sam confused.

"What did you know?"

"That you like each other." he laughs and continues. "Would have to be blind not to see that."

"So you knew Sam likes me in the way I like him?" Castiel finally looks at Dean who nods. "And you didn't tell me, despite the fact you knew?" The Angel sounds angry and Sam starts caressing his back to calm him down.

"Why are you mad? You got together after all. Look this is none of my business. If Sam wanted to tell you earlier, he would. I had no right to tell you."

And both Castiel and Sam have to admit that Dean's right.  
Dean smiles at them. "I wanted to ask if you want me to order pizza but I think you will be okay. You have a lot to talk about..or something. I'll be in the library with my laptop." he scratches his head. "Have fun."

Then he quickly leaves. Sam's whole face reddens and Castiel squirms in his lap and leans in to kiss Sam again. They kiss for a while and Sam presses them even closer, sliding his hand under Castiel's shirt. The angel shivers, Sam's hand is ice cold on his warm skin.

"Take it off." Castiel breathes out. Sam hesitates but does it anyway, it's not like he hasn't seen Cass shirtless before. He unties the tie and throws it on the ground, then takes off the shirt and throws it away as well. Cass grabs the hem of Sam's T-shirt and pulls it over Sam's head so they're both shirtless now.

"Would you mind if I-?" Cass points at Sam's chest. Sam shakes his head.

"No, of course not. Go ahead."

Cass falls down on his knees, inbetween Sam's open thighs, kissing on his chest, where his tattoo usedto be, licking his way lower,to his nipples. Sam breathes in sharply, tangling his fingers in Cass' soft hair.  
But Cass moves lower again, to his abs and happy trail and soon enough, He's trying to take off Sam's jeans.

"Cass, baby wait." Sam pulls the Angel back up. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Castiel stares at him with his beautifully blue eyes, all the love and trust in there. "Yes. Yes I do want it."  
It all happens so quickly, they take off their clothes,still kissing, touching the other one everywhere. Cass makes these pretty noises when Sam's knuckle deep in him and it drives the youngest Winchester crazy.

For the first time in forever, Sam's gentle in bed, He's caressing Cass, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to distract him from the pain. They move slowly, taking their time, enjoying each other's presence. Castiel's moans become louder as Sam speeds up, both of them chasing their orgasms.  
***

The following morning,Castiel and Sam prepare breakfast together. Dean is leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. He's incredibly happy for his best friend and for his little brother. It's cute to see them so happy, so in love.


End file.
